


Unknown Origins

by whitchry9



Series: The Lost Son of Krypton and The Found Son of Hell's Kitchen [5]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Daredevil (TV), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Brothers, Family, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: They figure it's time to tell Matt that Clark was adopted too.





	

When Matt and Clark are both twelve, Martha and Jonathan figure it's about time to tell Matt where Clark came from. Clark already knows he's adopted, and understands it wasn't exactly a normal adoption, but they hadn't told Matt yet, mostly because he'd been through so much already.

And it wasn't exactly believable.

 

So Jonathan takes Clark out to pick up groceries and Martha sits Matt down on the couch with her.

 

“Matt, there's something that I need to tell you. Jonathan and I agreed it was time you knew, and because it's about Clark, we asked to make sure he was okay with us telling you.”

Matt doesn't say anything, just waits.

“Matt, like you, Clark is adopted.”

“Okay.”

“Except there wasn't a call from a social worker to adopt him. He wasn't from an orphanage either.”

Matt looks confused. “Where did he come from then?”

Martha takes a breath.

“Well, many years ago, something crashed into our corn field. When we went to see what it was, we found a baby inside a strange ship.”

Matt's frowning now.

“That baby was Clark.”

“You found Clark on a spaceship?”

“Well, that's what we think it was, yes.”

“And you just decided to keep him? You didn't think he was dangerous or scary or that he had parents who were looking for him?”

“He was just a baby Matt,” Martha says gently.

 

She could still remember what he looked like, small and terrified, if a baby could be terrified. He didn't even cry that first day, was just quiet. For a few days they thought he might have been deaf, because he didn't make a noise, but on the fourth day, he cried when Martha was late getting him dinner. She'd never been so happy to hear such a noise.

 

“But he's from space,” Matt is protesting.

“Even babies from space need people to take care of them,” Martha tells him.

“Where were his parents?” Matt asks quietly.

Martha pulls him close. “We don't know that he ever had parents. And if he did, they must have sent him away for some reason, like to keep him safe. And I bet it was the hardest thing they ever did.”

Matt nods. “Is that why Clark can shoot lasers out of his eyes and set the barn on fire that one time?”

Martha snorts. “You noticed that, huh.”

“I'm blind, not stupid,” Matt huffs.

“No, you're not. You're very clever. And yes, that's probably why. And why he can hear so well.”

Matt nods.

 

Martha just sits there with him for a minute more, holding him close.

 

“I was starting to wonder if he had chemicals spilled on him too,” Matt admits, and it makes Martha's heart ache. Of course Matt would wonder if they were the same.

“Probably not,” Martha tells him. She can't help but think it will make him sad.

Matt hugs her tightly. “I'm glad he didn't,” he whispers into her.

 

It's then that Clark and Jonathan arrive back home to find them holding each other on the couch.

 

“Found out I'm an alien, huh?” Clark asks proudly.

“I think we all knew you were an alien before,” Matt retorts, letting go of Martha. He tilts his head. “Did you get oreos?”

“You bet we did,” Clark says proudly, and he holds the package up. He scurries off into the house and Matt follows.

 

It turns out that was not the only thing he'd managed to bring home, because the bags also include two kinds of ice cream, three bags of chips, and a chocolate peanut butter spread.

 

Martha makes a note to never let Jonathan and Clark go grocery shopping alone again.

 


End file.
